


Pulses Can Drive from Here

by rustycoralnipples



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (not at the same time), Blowjobs, Driving, I am Lams trash, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, come home kev, i like driving on summer nights, i miss my boyfriend, mentions of violence (nothing graphic), super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustycoralnipples/pseuds/rustycoralnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy porn with cheesy lines. I love these nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulses Can Drive from Here

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be smut, but that's what it turned into. Vaguely inspired by Halsey's "Drive." Title comes from "400 Lux."

The trip to South Carolina hadn’t been as bad as he expected. The heat had been stifling, but John’s family was polite enough. His father made the occasional disparaging remark and John had to dig his nails into his thighs to keep himself from snapping back at him, but there was no drama. It was much better than last summer when one of his cousins made a snide remark about the speculative nature of John’s sexuality and earned a black eye from the man himself. Alex remembered sitting next to him in his old tree house, the place where a younger John went to escape from his family. He remembered holding a cloth against his friend’s nose to stop the bleeding that had resulted from his cousin’s retaliation.

Looking at the two of them one would think that Alex had a more combative nature, and he did in a way. While he chose to use his words as his weapon John opted for his fists, his feet, or his teeth. He wasn’t fighting now. His hands were wrapped around the steering wheel, his foot was working the pedals, and his teeth dug into his lower lip. Alex loved watching John drive. His face relaxed as he fell into a sort of soft focus. His hands gripped the steering wheel firmly but not tightly enough to turn his knuckles white.

They were driving down an old country road framed by trees on one side and sprawling fields on the other. The windows were open, allowing the cool summer air to brush through the truck. Alex’s hair whipped around him, entangling itself in the black of the night. He looked at the stars, stable in their position as the truck moved forward. He glanced back at John. His freckles looked like stars. Alex longed to map them out, connect them into constellations.

“John?” he inquired softly, gently breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

“Hm?” John hummed in response.

“Where are we?”

He sighed, looking out the window briefly. “We are somewhere between Charleston and New York.”

“I was looking for a more specific answer.”

John stared at the road ahead.

“Oh my god… are you lost?”

The man at the wheel snorted. “What? No! How could I get lost coming back from my parents house?”

“Well, I don’t remember ever taking this road, and we haven’t seen a sign in over an hour, and we-“

“Okay, fine, I’m lost!”

Alex stared at him in disbelief. “How?”

John took a breath. “I wanted to take a different route. The interstate is so ugly. I wanted something more romantic.”

Alex could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment. “Romantic?”

“Okay, that’s not the right word. I meant… scenic.”

The man beside him blinked several times before responding. “John, they’re trees. They’re everywhere. We didn’t need to take a special route to see them.”

John rolled his eyes. “But they’re pretty trees! They’re big and…fluffy.”

Alex laughed. “John Laurens, only you would describe a tree as fluffy.”

“What can I say? I have a way with words.

Alex looked at him for a moment. Looked at the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. The way his face brightened up. The absurdity of the situation and the rush of the summer wind lifted his inhibitions.

“John, I need you to pull over.”

“Why? Are you okay?”

“Yes. It’s just, if I kiss you while you’re driving you might crash, and while the trees are fluffy, I think they could do some damage.”

John slammed on the brakes, causing Alex to smash his face against the dashboard.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed, leaning over to check the damage to his friend. He turned to John.

“It’s cool. I didn’t really need my face anyway.”

The two men looked at each other, faces inches apart. Alex could feel John’s breath on his lips. He eliminated the distance between him.

John’s lips were soft for the most part. There was a single rough patch on his lower lip from biting it absentmindedly. Alex ran his tongue along it as the kiss deepened, eliciting a content sigh from his friend. They broke apart gasping for air. John was painfully aware of the straining of his seatbelt. He unbuckled it.

“Let’s get in back.”

They both got out and climbed into the truck bed. Alex leaned against the cabin while John straddled him. They reconnected, lips smashing together impatiently.

John began to explore his partner’s mouth. Alex tasted like the cinnamon gum he was always chewing. He ran his tongue over the ridges of his teeth, taking note of the small chip in his right front tooth.

Soon Alex’s fingers were tangled in John’s hair. He gave an experimental pull, earning a hum of approval. He pulled again, harder, tipping his friend’s head back so he could access the expanse of skin on his neck. Alex reveled in the small gasps that kept escaping the man’s mouth. He soon ran out of skin and tugged at the hem of John’s shirt. He paused.

“Alex, we’re outside.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere,” he retorted. “And even if we weren’t I don’t think I could stop now.”

John groaned and allowed Alex to lift his shirt over his head. He crumpled it up, using it as a pillow as he laid his lover down. He returned to John’s neck, making his way down to his chest. He wanted to kiss every single freckle, but that would take far too much time. He settled on a choice few, creating patterns with his mouth as he made paths between them. He dragged his tongue over a nipple and John bucked his hips in involuntary approval. Alex spent a few moments there, tracing circles around it before moving down. When he reached the waistband of his jeans, he looked up at John with dark eyes.

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly.

He nodded quickly. “Yes.”

Alex unbuttoned John’s pants and pulled the zipper down slowly. Once the pants were out of the way he traced the outline of his friends dick, memorizing its shape. He jerked it a few times to total hardness. He quickly peeled off John’s underwear and sat back to admire the sight of him. A silent moment passed between the two.

“Alex… please.”

Alex leaned down and placed a firm kiss on the head of John’s cock before taking it into his mouth. John cursed under his breath when Alex’s lips reached the base. The younger man hummed in response, sending small vibrations through the flesh in his mouth. He sucked as his mouth moved back up John’s length. He repeated the movement over an over, gradually increasing in speed and pressure John came apart beneath him.

“Fuck… Alex…” His voice was breathy, indicative of his approaching climax. John wanted to warn him.

“Alex!” he repeated, this time with more conviction. Alex looked up at him. “I’m gonna cum.”

Alex smiled around his cock before speeding up his movements. He began to play with John’s balls, his hand soft and warm around them. Seconds later John’s orgasm broke over him. He saw stars, and he couldn’t tell if they were in his head or in the sky. He flew among them before gently landing back on earth, his mind rejoining his body.

When he opened his eyes Alex was curled against him, his erection pressing against thigh. John ground his leg against him, causing a sharp gasp to escape Alex’s mouth. They continued this way, Alex grinding against John, clinging to him desperately as though he might lose him if he let go. Alex’s release came quickly as he murmured curses against John’s neck.

They laid there wrapped around each other for some time, listening to each other’s breathing. Alex was the first to break the silence.

“We should probably go home,” he muttered softly.

John pressed a gentle kiss on the top of the smaller man’s head.

“Alex,” he whispered. “This _is_ home.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was some cheesy shit. I'm getting sappy because I haven't seen my boyfriend since January. Vom. Have a nice day!


End file.
